valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Winter Wyvern
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 3 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 29. September 2012|Dota 2 = 12. Februar 2015}} Auroth, die Winter Wyvern ' 20px (Winter-Lindwurm), ist eine Intelligenz-Heldin aus ''DotA und Dota 2. Im Spiel kann sie die Rolle einer Disablerin, Initiatorin und eines Supports übernehmen. Winter Wyvern ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire, die verschiedene Eiszauber wirken kann. Durch Arctic Burn kann Winter Wyvern die Reichweite von ihrem Fernkampfangriff sowie ihre Nachtsichtweite vergrößern. Arctic Burn verlangsamt außerdem gegnerische Einheiten und verbrennt einen bestimmten Prozensatz ihrer Lebenspunkte, wenn sie diese angreift. Splinter Blast feuert ein Projektil auf eine gegnerische Einheit, die dadurch selbst keinen Schaden erleidet, aber Schaden an umstehende Verbündete weitergibt, die zusätzlich verlangsamt werden. Mithilfe von Cold Embrace kann Winter Wyvern verbündete Helden in Eis einschließen und ihnen eine erhöhte Lebenspunkteregeneration ermöglichen. Für ihre Wirkungszeit sind die eingeschlossenen Helden immun gegen physischen Schaden, können sich aber auch nicht bewegen. Auroths Ultimate Winter's Curse kann auf eine gegnerische Einheit angewandt werden, um diese einzufrieren und umstehende Gegner im Wirkungsbereich in einen Wahnsinn zu treiben, durch den sie ihren gefrorenen Verbündeten angreifen. Auf diese Weise getötete Gegner werden Winter Wyvern als Kill angerechnet. Sie erschien in Dota 2 mit dem New Bloom-Update 2015, was zuvor in 'The Coming of the Year Beast' und 'Die neuen Nachbarn' angedeutet wurde. Heap Winter Wyvern stalks the skies, slowing foes with burning cold as she soars over the battlefield. Should the enemy be foolish enough to gather, she curses them to attack one of their own as she blasts the gathering with icy splinters. Biographie "Wie so viele große Poeten, will Auroth einfach nur Zeit zum Schreiben, aber im Leben der Winter Wyvern gibt es zahlreiche Störungen. Die Epen der Eldwürmer haben eine lange und schillernde Vergangenheit, aber viele glauben, dass die verbliebenen Gelehrten der Drachen in letzter Zeit an Produktivität verloren haben. Denn seit dem Großen Zeitalter wurden in den Eldwurm Eddas lediglich einige wenige Zeilen ergänzt. Darüber klagt auch Auroth: "Wir vergessen, dass es im Leben um mehr geht, als um Triumph und Herrschaft über unsere Feinde. Vielmehr leben wir auch, um unserer Kreativität Ausdruck zu verleihen." Auf ihren zahlreichen Forschungsexpeditionen sammelt sie deshalb Bücher, weil sie sich von diesen Inspiration erhofft. Nur stellte sich ausgerechnet das als fürchterlich ablenkend heraus, sodass auch Auroth weit weniger schreibt, als sie eigentlich sollte. Allzu oft findet sie sich in epischen Schlachten gegen mächtige Gegner wieder, wenn sie doch in ihrem Versteck liegen und an den Eddas arbeiten sollte. Sie plündert Schlösser und uralte Bibliotheken, und falls sie dabei Reichtümer findet, tut sie das als einen bloßen Nebeneffekt ihrer Forschung ab. Tatsächlich aber sind ihre Fähigkeiten auf dem Schlachtfeld legendär, während ihre wissenschaftlichen Bemühungen bisher kaum wahrgenommen wurden. Allerdings gibt sie sich nicht damit zufrieden, der Inhalt von Erzählungen und Legenden zu sein, sondern möchte diese gerne auch selbst verfassen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *01. September 2015: **'''Winter's Curse und Reaper's Scythe verhindern nicht mehr Wraith Kings Reincarnation unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter. **Verbesserte den Auswahlkasten von Winter Wyvern. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 10-Talent wurde von +6 Stärke auf +7 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86c *Angriffstempo von Winter's Curse erhöht von 50 auf 70 Gameplay-Update 6.86b *Wurde dem Captain's Mode hinzugefügt Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Zeitweise von Captain's Mode entfernt *Abklingzeit von Cold Embrace erhöht von 17/16/15/14 auf 24/21/18/15 *Verlangsamung von Arctic Burn reduziert von 25/30/35/40% auf 19/26/33/40% *Einheiten unter dem Effekt von Winter's Curse ignorieren alle Schadensinstanzen von ihren Gegnern *Einheiten unter dem zweiten Effekt von Winter's Curse erhalten 50 Bonusangriffstempo *Wirkungsbereich von Winter's Curse erhöht von 400 auf 500 *Abklingzeit von Winter's Curse erhöht von 110/100/90 auf 120/110/100 *Dauer von Winter's Curse erhöht von 2,5/3/3,5 auf 3,25/4/4,75 *Behob, dass Winter's Curse mit dem Tot des Primärziels nicht beendet wurde Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Winter's Curse wirkt nicht länger auf zauberimmune Gegner im Wirkungsbereich, wirkt jedoch weiterhin auf das Primärziel. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Überarbeitete Winter's Curse *Arctic Burn: Kann nun entfernt werden *Arctic Burn: Schaden pro Sekunde erhöht von 6% auf 8% des Lebens *Arctic Burn: Schadenstyp von Rein zu Magisch *Arctic Burn: Durchdringt nicht länger Zauberimmunität *Splinter Blast: Geschwindigkeit erhöht von 500 auf 650 *Splinter Blast: Debuff kann entfernt werden *Cold Embrace: Wirkt nun wie eine normale Regeneration statt in 0,1 Intervallen zu heilen. Trivia *Wyvern sind drachenähnliche Kreaturen, die ihren Ursprung in der englischsprachigen Heraldik besitzen. Im Fantasy-Genre werden sie oftmals als kleinere Drachenart interpretiert. *Winter Wyvern wird in Dota 2, wie auch Legion Commander, von Merle Dandridge vertont. Genau wie bei Legion Commander wurde auch das Geschlecht von Winter Wyvern für Dota 2 von männlich in weiblich geändert, um mehr weibliche Helden im Spiel zu haben. Dandridge ist zudem als Stimme von Alyx Vance aus Half-Life 2 und seinen beiden Episoden bekannt. *Das Zitat "Winter is coming. Winter wyvern that is." spielt auf die Roman-Reihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer von George R. R. Martin und deren Verfilmung in Serienform namens Game of Thrones an. In der Reihe und seiner Fernsehadaption ist "Der Winter naht" der Wahlspruch des Hauses Stark von Winterfell. In DotA gab es noch eine eindeutigere Anspielung auf die Buchreihe und Serie, da bei Winter Wyverns Fähigkeit Arctic Burn der Text "Brace yourselves. Winter is coming." (zu Deutsch: "Macht euch gefasst. Der Winter naht!") abgebildet war. *Winter Wyverns Auftritt in dem Comic 'Die neuen Nachbarn', in dem sie in einer verlassen Festung nachdenklich auf einem Stapel Bücher liegt, welche sie allerdings als wertvollere Schätze als Gold und andere Wertgegenstände erachtet, erinnert an den Drachen Smaug aus J. R. R. Tolkiens Der Hobbit- wenn dieser auch auf einem Schatze aus Gold liegt. *Aus einigen Zitaten geht hervor, dass Winter Wyvern ein Eldwurm wie Slyrak, dem Dragon Knight seine Kräft verdankt, ist. Ihm gegenüber sagt sie sogar aus, Slyrak gekannt zu haben. Sie erwähnt häufiger auch eine "Eldwurm Edda", in der verschiedene lyrische Werke zusammengetragen sind. Als Eddas bezeichnet man zwei Sammlungen germanischer Geschichten. *Wenn sie auf Axe als Verbündeten trifft, sagt Winter Wyvern manchmal "In this world, nothing is certain but ice and axes.", was auf das bekannte Zitat "In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes." (zu Deutsch: "Nichts in dieser Welt ist sicher, außer dem Tode und Steuern.") des US-amerikanischen Gründervaters Benjamin Franklin anspielt. Galerie Ladebildschirm Konzept Winter Wyvern.png|Konzepte-Ladebildschirm von Winter Wyvern. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Winter Wyvern auf Heropedia *Winter Wyvern auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Fehlende Übersetzung